


Let it Out

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Bayley wants to make Roman feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of April Fic Challenge.
> 
> Prompt - an All Night Gas Station

Bayley looks over at Roman after he pulls to the gas pump and continues sitting there.  She smiles sadly as she reaches over to touch his arm.  “Want me to get gas?” she asks.

 

Roman clears his throat and shakes his head.  “No,” he answers.  “I’ve got it.”  He pulls his wallet out of his pocket.  He finally looks over at Bayley.  “I doubt there’s anything good open at this time.”  He gestures toward the building.  “Why don’t you head in and grab us some food and drinks?”

 

Bayley nods.  “Okay.”  She takes the cash from him.  She would have gladly paid for it but knows that it’s not a good time to argue with him about it.  Instead she gives his arm a quick squeeze before climbing from the car.  She takes a look back as she heads toward the building to see him finally climb out himself.

 

It doesn’t take her long to get food and drinks for them.  She smiles at the man standing behind the counter.  She glances out to the car to see Roman leaning against his as he waits for the pump to stop.

 

“Anything else?” the man asks.

 

Bayley looks back at him and shakes her head.  “No, that’s it.”  She takes the bag and her change before heading back outside.  After setting the bag on her seat, she walks around the car and stands in front of Roman.  “You okay?”

 

Roman looks down at her and lets out a heavy breath.  “Yeah, I’m fine,” he answers. 

 

She rests her hands on his chest.  “Roman, you don’t need to lie to me.”  She smiles sadly when he finally meets her gaze.  “So I’ll ask you again.  Are you okay?”

 

He shrugs.  “I should feel great right now.  I just won the main even at Wrestlemania.  I just beat the Undertaker.  But…”  He drops his head to Bayley’s shoulder.  “Why do I feel like I just lost everything in my life?”

 

She rubs his sides.  “You didn’t lose anything, Ro.”  She moves a hand up to curl her fingers into his hair.  She wishes there was something she could say right now to make him feel better, but she knows that he just needs to let it all out.

 

“They hate me.”

 

“Who?”

 

“The fans.  They’ve always hated me.  But… I just…  How do I do this?  How am I supposed to walk out there tomorrow?”

 

“Hey, look at me.”  She shifts a little to force Roman to lift his head.  She rests her hands on his cheeks.  “You are a strong man.  You are an amazing man.  You will go out there tomorrow with your head held high.”  She rubs his cheek with her thumb.  “You don’t have to hide the hurt, Roman.  Let it out.”

 

He closes his eyes as he rests his forehead on hers.  “Will you drive back to the hotel?”

 

“Of course.”  She pulls him in and kisses him.  “Get in.  I’ll finish here.”

 

Bayley looks over at Roman as she shuts the car off after getting back to the hotel.  She smiles sadly as she watches him open the door.  They grab their things from the trunk before making their way inside and up to their room.  She sets her bag to the side and turns to see Roman lock the door behind him.  She moves to the bed they aren’t using to pull the food and drinks she bought out.

 

“I think I’m gonna go get changed,” she says as she moves to grabs her shorts and t-shirt.

 

“Okay,” Roman responds.

 

When Bayley returns to the room, she finds Roman sitting on the edge of the bed.  She lets out a soft breath.  At least he’d gotten changed.  She climbs onto the bed and moves behind him, wrapping an arm loosely around his neck.  She kisses his cheek.

 

“Ro…”

 

“Am I a good wrestler?” he asks. 

 

She shifts, dropping down to the bed with her legs on either side of Roman, and pulls him back against her.  “Yes.  You are an amazing wrestler.  I’ve always thought that.”  She tightens her arm around his neck slightly.

 

Roman chuckles at the feel of it before he pushes them both back.  “So you wanna wrestle?”

  
“I’ve thought about it.”  She giggles when he easily shifts so he’s now hovering over her.  She’d known that goofing around with him would put a smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you have.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.

 

“Like you haven’t thought about it.”

 

“Of course I have.”  He drops his head to her shoulder.  “Thank you.”

 

She combs her fingers through his hair.  “You’re welcome.” 


End file.
